Drabbled Relationship
by DeMoKa
Summary: ziva/abby/kate drabbles of varying ratings
1. Kiss: Simply Kisses

**Title: Simply Kisses**

**Summary: Abby started it.**

**Rating: G**

**Prompt: 01. Kiss**

Abby kissed Kate first, and then she kissed Ziva. What was brilliant was that Abby kissed Kate as Ziva was watching and she kissed Ziva when Kate was watching. Both thought that they were being played and took the trouble to corner Abby in the parking lot.

- So you both want me then? 'Cause I KNOW you both fancy each other, and I fancy you both. So. Want to try?

Ziva was dumbfounded and Kate was babbling millions of reasons why this relationship wouldn't work out. That was of course, until Abby was able to secretly and gradually seduce them at work, whenever she had a spare moment. Within 2 weeks she invited them both to dinner at her apartment.

THE END

**All chapters here are actually standalone drabbles. There will be a total of 100, I will add them as I complete my drabble table from LJ. R&R**


	2. Hug: A Good Idea

**Title: A Good Idea**

**Summary: Kate got her idea off Tony**

**Rating: PG**

**Prompt: 02. Hug**

Despite the very pressing situation of Gibbs' peculiar amnesia, Kate chuckled, watching Ziva's surprised expression as Abby embraced her sincerely and quite tightly too. Tony had chosen the right response in rekindling the team atmosphere by appealing to Abby's delight for hugs. She joined in the punch on his arm when he suggested a deep tongue kiss.

- You're terrible Tony!

Abby pounced on her next, not caring what their coworkers outside the bullpen thought. Yet her thoughts were not on her lover, but in fact the Israeli woman whose enticing gaze kept her wondering. She appreciated the fact that Ziva had saved her and Gibbs from being shot by Ari, but at times she caught her staring at her and sometimes Abby in a peculiar fashion. It wasn't until this moment, thanks to Tony, that she realised what it was.

Kate whispered a command to Abby, who just grinned and bounced over to Ziva, asking for assistance with some labwork. Ziva protested half heartedly, wondering out loud why she didn't ask Kate instead. Abby didn't reply, but dragged her over to the elevator. At the last moment, Kate slipped in.

- What is going on?

Ziva's demand fell on deaf ears as the two women embraced her in a very intimate hug. Lips met lips and they kissed each other very tenderly and Ziva pulled them against her. They failed to hear the elevator ding and laughed uncontrollably as they realised Palmer had fainted in shock.

- We weren't even being naughty!

- Some how, Abigail, I don't think that was the point of Mr Palmer's shock.

- Ducky!

The three of them hugged him joyously.

- Finally got her seeing things your way, hmm, Caitlin?

- Of course, Ducky.

- Now, Abby. Won't Gibbs get jealous with all this extra affection and attention you are going to be receiving?

Abby faltered at this.

- Do you really think so Ducky?

- No, not really. In fact I think it might jerk his memory back quite quickly if all three of you visited him together!

- That was as bad as DiNozzo, Ducky!

THE END

**All chapters here are actually standalone drabbles. There will be a total of 100, I will add them as I complete my drabble table from LJ. R&R**

**Note: I realised that I spelt Caitlin wrong, so this is a repost! **


	3. Touch: Opposites

**Title: Opposites**

**Summary: They were gentle with each other when it was necessary**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt: 03. Touch**

Ziva was always the one who everyone expected to be tough and cold. That was in the workplace, though she did have her joking side. However, it was only Abby and Kate who knew the truth. They knew that Ziva was the most caring, considerate and tender lover.

Her fingers could make them feel the most elation at even the lightest touch, the softest caress. Kate was, surprisingly enough, the roughest during their moments of physical bliss together. She growled whenever she took them, marking them with teeth and tongue.

Abby was their middle ground, ensuring that they all received equal attention. More often than not, Ziva watched and ran her skilled hands over their bodies with a gaze of delight, transfixed by their beautiful bodies rocking in time with her gentle strokes.

Another contrast was Abby in the bedroom (or wherever they were) was much softer than she was in the workplace. Her lab was filled with things that required her to think and she loved to shout over her music, but with Ziva and Kate, she could just let it all go and be in tranquility. Kate let her release her pent up energy that went to waste in the lab and Ziva brought her back to earth, stabilising her.

THE END

**All chapters here are actually standalone drabbles. There will be a total of 100, I will add them as I complete my drabble table from LJ. R&R**


	4. Love: The Hardest Thing To Say

**Title: The Hardest Thing To Say**

**Summary: Ziva's having some difficulty expressing herself**

**Rating: G**

**Prompt: 04. Love**

'Our love is troubled,' murmured Kate, nudging Abby to Ziva's direction.

Abby gazed despairingly at her second lover, wondering why her little Israeli had such an expression of self loathing and dismay. Kate took Abby's hand and led her towards their girlfriend. Abby piped up first, 'What's the matter, baby?'

To their surprise, Ziva's reaction was to hunch up her shoulders. Kate couldn't help but grab Ziva in a tight hug, with Abby soon joining. Ziva was breathing shallowly and with what appeared to be gulping sobs. Kate was only relieved that there was no major case so that they could concentrate on Ziva's problem. She wondered if she should ring up Gibbs and tell him that they would all be unavailable for at least today. Ziva's shaking soon dispeled that thought from her mind.

'Ziva? Please, tell us if there's something wrong. Please, honey,' Abby ventured again.

Ziva turned away from their gaze again, 'Please. Abby. Do not call me that. I don't deserve it.'

Kate wondered if this was the best approach. Ziva was different to Abby, as was she from either of her lovers. Perhaps a little bit of tough love was what Ziva needed right now. She stood up, disassembling the group hug, 'Get your ass up and tell me your problem Ziva David!'

Ziva looked up at Kate in shock, but obeyed. She stood straight, a face of woe, but none the less with a strong posture. Ever the soldier of perfection thought Kate endearingly. 'I don't deserve your little pet names. I can't tell you how I feel. Not yet. It's hard,' said Ziva, attempting to keep her report short.

Abby was clearly troubled by the whole thing, but Kate kept the act, 'What do you mean Ziva?'  
Ziva faltered, even just for a moment, but Kate could see that she was trying very hard. 'I can't say it. I can't say to you both how much I lo...' she trailed off, the word stuck in her throat like a bone of an over eager puppy.

Kate brightened, finally understanding. She mouthed the word to Abby, who let Kate do the talking, adding her two cents, with a kiss and a hug. Kate reverted to the gentle tone she reserved for her girls. 'Ziva, we love you. We know that you love us. If you didn't, we wouldn't be here today. We can wait for you to say it at your own pace,' stated Kate.

Abby nodded in approval of Kate's words, 'Oh Ziva, if I had known how troubled you felt, I would have told you to forget about it ages ago! Love, you need to tell us your feelings more often.'

Ziva nodded, 'I am sorry I worried you both. Thank you.'  
Kate sighed in relief and leaned down to share a deep yet strangely chaste kiss with both Ziva and Abby. They spent the rest of the morning curled up in bed, holding each other close with Ziva in the middle.

THE END

**All chapters here are actually standalone drabbles. There will be a total of 100, I will add them as I complete my drabble table from LJ. R&R**


	5. Share: Watching From The Shadows

**Title: Watching From The Shadows**

**Summary: Ziva wants them**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt: 05. Share**

Ziva frowned, annoyed at herself yet again for something she could not control. She kept her face as impassive as the blissfully unaware Kate and Abby left the NCIS parking lot in Abby's hearse. Although in the shadows, she didn't want to let them hear her hitched breath as she witnessed a passionate kiss between the two.

She won't disturb them. They are too beautiful to disturb. Perhaps when they next put on another little dirtier episode involving fingers under skirts and pushed through unzipped pants, as they did last week when they thought everyone else had already left the building (tonight they knew Ducky had not emerged yet), she might intervene, and maybe even join, but for now she will watch and contemplate the many possible scenes which would follow such an action.

THE END

**All chapters here are actually standalone drabbles. There will be a total of 100, I will add them as I complete my drabble table from LJ. R&R**


	6. Fight: Cheater!

**Title:** Cheat!

**Pairing:** Ziva/Abby/Kate

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** They are taking advantage of Ziva's weakness…

**Prompt:** 006. Fight

**Word Count:** 231

Kate just barely blocked the blur of a fist with her right elbow. She winced at the connection, causing Ziva to stop completely and stand up straight, 'Are you okay Caitlin?'

Kate just grinned at her and took her down with a roundhouse swipe. Ziva cursed in Hebrew as she hit the padded mat.

'That was dirty fighting! I thought I had hurt you!' said Ziva, pouting.

Kate leaned over her defeated opponent and whispered in Ziva's ear, 'Sorry love, but I learn from the best.'

Ziva pouted some more before Kate kissed her and then turned to share a celebratory kiss with Abby.

'Thank you for your training, Teacher,' said Kate to her Goth teacher.

'You are such a sucker for injured girls, David!' declared Abby, going over to pull her lover up and kissing her too.

'I thought we were going to spar, not cheat,' insisted Ziva, smiling regardless of her hurt pride.

'Instead of complaining about a battle you didn't win, why not move onto better activities, love?' suggested Abby, crooking a finger at the shorter woman before heading to the bathroom where Kate was already taking a shower.

Ziva grinned, listening to the water fall from the shower head. She could just imagine her two girlfriends lathing each other up and…

'Get IN here David!' yelled Abby, channelling Gibbs.

Ziva blinked and ran to obey the order.

THE END


	7. Hide: Can't Sing Either

**Title: Can't Sing Either  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 007. Hide  
Summary: Kate wishes she was like Ziva and Abby.  
Word Count: 499  
A/N: Inspired by listening to Diplo's Diplo Rhythm, which then lead to thoughts of Sandra Oh's little dance on Grey's Anatomy! **

The door closed. Kate felt horrid for lying and telling her lovers to go ahead of her. Need to go to the bathroom again, her arse. But she would make it up to them later. Besides, she would be there by their side in the park within 5 minutes. She just needed a few minutes to do what she wanted to do.

Kate grabbed her iPod, shoving the earplugs in. The words that she couldn't quite understand entered her mind space. She closed her eyes and started moving. She shifted her whole body and her right foot started tapping rapidly.

_Have you heard the news flash? _

Hands in the air, with hips swishing about awkwardly, Kate bobbed in time to the beat. Or she tried to. She shook her head from side to side with her tongue sticking out.

_Who's that girl over there, I think I need her… over here. _

It never really made sense to Kate, but this song was fun to dance to. Of course, she would never do it in front of Abby and Ziva. During their first time in a club, Kate had declined to dance, saying that she didn't like the music. She was, of course, delighted for them to dance, right in front of her. After that, Ziva would suggest private shows at home. Kate didn't complain. She was glad that Abby had stopped asking if they wanted to go clubbing.

Kate felt bad, but she really didn't want to go and show her inability to shake her booty. She loved dancing of course, just not in front of others. Not even Abby and Ziva. Especially not in front of them. And DiNozzo, of course! That wet t-shirt photo was bad enough.

Kate shook her head, the time was not for negative thoughts, but for dancing all out before she had to go outside again. When parts she could understand came on, she'd join in.

'Three things in my life is certain. Death, you and income tax.'

'I am SO not income tax!'

'Well, neither you nor I are death.'

'Abby! Ziva! I told you I'd be just out!'

Ziva was holding Abby from behind, hiding her face. Her frame was shaking. Kate frowned.

'Okay, laugh it up. I'm a dorky dancer. There, I admitted it. THIS is why I don't want to go to clubs.'

'No! Caitlin, don't take it the wrong way. I'm just… What sort of lyrics are those?'

'Yeah, Kate. I love seeing you bust a move, I wanna see it more often.'

Abby sidles up to Kate, running her hands up and down her embarrassed lover's body.

'Besides, we could always teach you to slow dance instead, if you'd like. It's more… hands on.'

'I agree.'

Ziva had molded herself to Kate's behind. Abby was controlling the rocking movement.

'Ziva, will you teach me how to sing too?'

A chuckled groan.

'Of course, Caitlin.'

As they swayed to music unheard, Kate's iPod lay on the couch, forgotten.

THE END

**All chapters here are actually standalone drabbles. There will be a total of 100, I will add them as I complete my drabble table from LJ. R&R**


	8. Left Out: Hidden

**Title:** Hidden  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** mentions of BDSM  
**Prompt: **008. Left Out  
**Summary:** Abby feels left out sometimes (reference to CSI!)  
**Word Count:** 395

Ziva and Kate are both pretty rough around the edges. Both have had so many dangerous situations out in the field. Sometimes Abby feels as though she is left out from so many things because she spends all her time in the lab, away from the horrors of the world.

She feels this most acutely whenever Ziva and Kate become particularly rough with each other. Sure, they've played rough together, but with Abby, they always tone it down a bit. They don't realise that she can tell. Mostly because the bed squeaks a little differently.

Now, Ziva's biting down hard on Kate's soft flesh of her neck, while Kate rides her hand as clamped down as she possibly can. Their sweat dripped from them like they have just emerged from the shower. At the beginning, they tired Abby out, so that she would need a breather. Abby likes to watch, that's true, but she doesn't like it when she's watching from this position, with no power. If she watches, she is control.

She still hasn't told Ziva and Kate that she used to be a Mistress at a certain establishment called Lady Heather's Dominion. She wondered to herself why exactly. Perhaps it was because she wanted them to treat her like a princess, but she did miss donning her black leather outfit, whip in hand. She stood up abruptly, the image of her girls at her feet, begging to be allowed to come, spurred her into action and gave her new found energy. She went to her part of the wardrobe and pulled out her outfit.

Kate opened an eye, surprise plastered all over her face. Ziva quirked a brow in response, removing her fingers from Kate to look at Abby.

- Woah... Abs....

- Silence. I expect you both to listen to what I say and not interrupt. I demand respect and obedience. If you can't deal with that, I'll never dress like this and I'll never mention it to you ever again.

Ziva's eyes brightened in realisation. She hopped off the bed and fell to her knees, staring at Abby's feet in admiration then at how the intricate black lace wrapped around her lover's ankles and thighs.

- Eyes to the floor.

Ziva grinned in excitement, but kept her head lowered. Kate only cocks her head, but is compelled to obey Abby's glare.

**All chapters here are actually standalone drabbles. There will be a total of 100, I will add them as I complete my drabble table from LJ. R&R**


End file.
